Replay
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: This site hates me! It won't let me upload my new chapter of Echizen vampires that is why its deleted. This is just a story about Ryocest. Songfic! R


**A/N: Ryoma's a girl! Pretend the song 'Replay' and other songs are Japanese and yes I deleted Echizen Vampires.**

_g-song lyrics/song_

**h-singing together**

Shawty's like a melody, in my head, that I can't keep out got me singing like,

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my Ipod's stuck on replay, replay…_

The young tennis prodigy has been addicted to the song _Replay by Sean Kingston_. Ryoma has been playing the song over and over again in her iPod. The only people in her family that likes this song is: Rinko, Nanako and her. But one day, her sempais invited her to karaoke (they know her secret,-actually, everyone knows-.), what would happened..

Karaoke

Ryoma was wearing a red dress while the others were wearing shirt and pants (too lazy to explain). Eiji first sang _Wonderful days_. Oishi sang _Dream Believer_. Fuji sang _White Line_.

"Sugoi… Sempai-tachi have nice voices and scores in the machine." Momo said.

"Aa ne…" Kaidoh agreed.

Next, Tezuka sang _Asterisk _(bleach opening 1). Momo sang _Don't Look Back_. Kaidoh sang _Fireflies_. He sucked badly and Momo teased him and they fought.

Anyway…..

Inui said if he was forced to sing, he would make them drink his new Penal tea. Kawamura fainted from nervousness. It was finally Ryoma's turn. Luckily, _Replay_ was there and she sang it.

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

"Wow… She has a cool voice.." Momo said.

Remember the first time we met, you was at the mall with your friend

_I was scared to approach you, but then you came closer_

_Hopin' you would give me a chance._

_Who would ever knew, that we would be more than friends_

_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

_She like a song played again and again._

"It's not just beautiful, It's calm." Kaidoh said.

That girl like somethin' off a poster, that girl is dime they say

_That girl is a gun to my hostler, She runnin' through my mind all day, hey!_

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

"Although I wonder, why is her favorite song a song that a man sang for a girl?" Tezuka wondered.

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

_See you been all around the globe, not once did you leave my mind_

_We talk on the phone, from night till the morn,_

_Girl, you really change my life._

_Doin' things I never do, I'm in the kitchen' cooking things she likes_

_We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules, Someday I wanNa make you my wife._

"I have a feeling she's singing that for someone…" Fuji trailed off.

That girl like somethin' off a poster, that girl is dime they say

_That girl is a gun to my hostler, She runnin' through my mind all day, hey!_

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

"99.9% that she someone she likes sang that to her and this song and it became her favorite." !nui stated.

_I can be you melody, Oh girl, I can write you a symphony,_

_The one that could fill you fantasies, So come baby girl, sing with me, hey!_

_I can be you melody, Oh girl, I can write you a symphony,_

_The one that could fill you fantasies, So come baby girl, sing with me, hey!_

"Cute voice…" Kawamura said.

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Shawty got me singin

"She looks calm when singing.." Oishi said.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Now she got me singin'

"Kirei.." Eiji said.

_Shawty's like a melody, in my head, but I can't keep out got me singing like,_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay._

"Sing with me!" Ryoma said.

**Shawty's like a melody, in my head that I can't keep out got me singing like,**

**Na, Na, Na, Na, everyday, like my ipod's stuck on replay, replay.**

When Ryoma finished, they were clapping. They all soon went home. Ryoma, however, went to a giant Sakura tree and stood there. Her boyfriend came there and she cried and hugged him.

"I can't believe your favorite song was the song I sang to you when I asked you to be my lover." The man said.

"Yeah. So? It was very romantic." Ryoma replied.

"What's your answer?" He asked.

"I love you. And the answer is obviously yes, my new lover." She replied.

They soon kissed each other while the Sakura petals were falling. They kissed under the moonlight and the falling Sakura petals. After kissing, they hugged each other.

"Who says brother and sister can't be lovers? Ne, Ryoga?" Ryoma asked.

"You're right chibisuke." He replied.


End file.
